Oh, Rabbit
by Kyla45
Summary: Usami leaves for two weeks on a business trip. Misaki stays behind. He most certainly does not miss the man, no way, no how. But when Usami finally returns... Oneshot. Usami & Misaki


Two weeks. Two entire, complete weeks.

Misaki couldn't believe it, much less, didn't want to believe that he was actually upset that Usami was leaving him for a stupid business trip. Apparently, it was 'mandatory.' When Misaki had become subtly outraged, Usami had done nothing to appease him, and just said that this was one thing that he couldn't miss.

The two weeks the jerk was going to be gone just so happened to be Misaki's break. It was the first stretch of days Misaki was freed from school _and_ work simultaneously and it was going to be Usami-less. It infuriated him and made his stomach drop for some unknown reason at the thought. He really did have the worst luck...

He had planned...well, he didn't know what he had planned, but it was going to be good! And Usagi-san...well, the idiot was supposed to be with him, even just a little. Ah, he was such a dick!

The man's departure rolled around quickly, ominous in Misaki's eyes. When Usami was looking positively _stunning_ (even though Misaki would die before admitting it) in a expensive, tailored suit, packed and ready to leave, the boy tried his damnedest not to pout. The man, on the other hand, showed no signs of displeasure at having to leave, he only looked bored as he glanced at his watch; Aikawa was supposed to pick him up.

Misaki sat at the couch, trying to distract himself from the matter at hand. He didn't even know _why_ he was feeling so...put out. Well, he inwardly scoffed, he supposed the idiot _had_ single-handedly messed up his break, before it had even started. Sumi was gone out with his family to some great place, and he was stuck here, all alone, with nothing to do for two weeks. _Two weeks!_ Never had a series of days seemed so damn long before.

" Ah, ready to go, Usami-sensei?" the door opened and Aikawa stood, looking a little frazzled. Misaki supposed they were late.

In her hurry, Aizawa still managed to notice Misaki, and her eyes softened, taking on a knowing look. She pushed past Usami roughly and took something out of her enormous bag, grinning a little.

" Here," she said, handing Misaki a hefty bottle of wine. She bent down a little, and whispered to him, " It won't be long before he's back, but this should tide you over; my treat!" She straightened and then gushed about the wine being imported from France and how tasty it was, as she gave Usami a meaningful look, and then nudged her head in Misaki's direction.

Usami, for all his genius when it came to writing, apparently didn't know what the woman wanted from him. When he stood there, shrugging, Aikawa strutted over, hissing at the man.

" Say goodbye to him, do something!" she rushed, tapping her foot, and pointing significantly at her watch.

" I already did...quite a few times. I expected better from you, did you really want to see the material from my books in live action?"

Aikawa shook her head in contempt, glancing over at Misaki, who was looking at the bottle of alcohol with a bit of shock and interest. He still looked pathetic though, sitting there, his half composed face a poor mask for his gloomy disposition.

" Do something!"

" Alright, alright, crazy woman, wait a minute." Usami left his luggage on the floor and quickly made a trip upstairs. When he returned, he was carrying a giant stuffed rabbit, almost as big as him. It had floppy ears, four sausage looking limbs and a huge belly. In his experience, next to Suzuki-san, it was the best damn plush to have around.

" Here," he dropped the toy next to Misaki. " You can have my rabbit. Be just like having me around." The man smirked when Misaki pulled his classic over-reaction.

" Are you kidding me, you idiot? You aren't a rabbit," he grumbled, glancing off to the side.

Usami looked at the boy's unhappy expression and sighed. He reached out his hand, resting it on the warm head, ruffling his chestnut hair fondly. He smiled softly when Misaki's eyes drifted shut.

" See ya."

With that, Usami stepped away, and Misaki finally stood up to walk the idiot to the door. With a final round of goodbyes from both Aikawa and Usami, they were gone.

Gone. For two weeks. Misaki glanced around the empty loft, which seemed even bigger now. Oh God, for the love of all that was good, he was turning into a neglected housewife and lovesick maiden! Why, why, why? His eyes landed on the giant rabbit, and he gingerly gathered the thing in his arms.

He then proceeded to scream into the soft cushion, very loudly. He cursed Usami and he cursed Usami some more. That idiot was turning him into some pinning female who was dependent and pathetic and UGH!

Misaki's throat hurt by the time he was done, but afterwards he calmly went about making some supper. He couldn't help but think 'supper for one' and he wanted to scream all over again.

**o O o**

Five days later, Misaki was sprawled across the red couch, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't being melodramatic, no, but there really was nothing better to do. He thought about watching TV, but there was nothing good on. He considered watching a movie, but he just didn't feel like it. Usually, he would be out shopping for supplies to make supper, but he saw no point because he always made too much when Usami was here, so now that it was only him it would be even worse. There were plenty of leftovers in the fridge, and he knew a great fast food place a couple blocks away.

Misaki was being lazy, and he was bored out of his brains. The gigantic rabbit Usami had 'gave' him sat on the opposite couch, just staring at him. When the boy bothered to look at the stupid thing, he fancied it was mocking him, with it's blank expression.

Well it wasn't all bad, he tried to admonish. He was getting plenty of sleep, and he was enjoying the break from everything for relaxation. Even if it was just a little unsatisfying. Just a little, he told himself.

With a sign, he finally stood up, stretching. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this succession of uneventful days. In any case, he opened the fridge and blearily peered inside. He settled for some left over stew.

Some time later, as he was washing his used dishes, he found he wasn't liking how silent things were. Not that it wasn't silent on the normal days...but usually Usami would be sitting over there on the couch, bugging him, blabbering on about something, or teasing him, or just talking to him.

The boy paused for the shortest second, and then he fisted one soapy hand in frustration.

AH! Damn it, here he went again! There was something seriously wrong with him, he was being downright ridiculous.

All right, this was it, he decided. No more, he wasn't going to mope like a pathetic sap. He was in the pinnacle years of his youth, there was no reason for this stupidity!

**o O o**

Two hours and half a bottle of red wine later, Misaki was giggling at the purple rabbit, just sitting on the couch like it was a person.

" And you know," Misaki spoke aloud, carrying on a conversation with the rabbit. "Usagi-san is _stupid_. He really is, do you know, he writes _porn_ using MY name! I mean, what an idiot! No matter h-how many times I ask him to stop, he doesn't listen. I hate those BL novels. I really do."

The purple plush said nothing in response, so Misaki took the silence as initiative to keep going.

" Do you know what else?" Misaki studied the rabbit, to make sure he had it's attention. " He _touches_ me all the time. Sometimes I'm not even expecting it! I guess though..." the boy faltered, his cheeks flooding with color as he broke eye contact with the rabbit. He looked around, floundering for words, and finally decided to let his face do the talking. As if his fever bright eyes and flushed face could convey....well. That.

He chanced a glance at the rabbit, and upon seeing that the toy wasn't frowning, Misaki smiled uncertainly, before his expression saddened somewhat. " I think...I think I miss him touching me. B-but, I don't miss _him_!" the boy hiccuped, his words slow and slurred. " I just want him back, want him, is...is...all."

The purple rabbit, with it's beady black eyes, seemed to look at him as if to say 'you're a liar, and you're contradicting yourself; idiot.'

Misaki sighed, and reached over for the bottle of wine. He hadn't bothered with a glass, and really, the idea of needing a glass seemed strangely amusing.

Some time, and many spontaneous chuckles later, Misaki was wobbly making his way to the rabbit, who was looking far too lonely on the opposite piece of furniture.

Dimly aware that he'd drunk more than he should have, he collapsed onto the couch, nuzzling the rabbit as he hugged it close. Maybe he'd been too busy to notice while he was screaming, but, God, the rabbit smelt like Usami. Some smell that was positively soothing.

Knowing sleep was inevitably approaching fast, he staggered upstairs, almost tripping twice on the way. He rubbed his eyes, half-consciously making a decision.

Instead of going to his own room, he stepped into Usami's, making his way past clutters of toys and model train sets until his legs bumped the bed. He crawled on top of the sheets until he could clamber underneath them, bringing the oversized rabbit with him.

Here, the faint scent of cigarettes, soap, and something uniquely Usami lingered more strongly, and Misaki's eyes fluttered shut, delighting in the familiarity of smell. He burrowed into the bed, hugging the rabbit, and pulling the sheets up high.

He drifted off with thoughts of wine and Usami floating lazily through his mind. Feeling warm and cozy, he fell asleep instantly and easily, for the first time since the idiot had left.

As Misaki slept, his skin became overheated, and he became fitful. He mumbled incoherently, groaning as if he were complaining. His hands sought purchase around the rabbit, and he pressed his face into the plush, his entire body curling around it.

In his dream, Usami was there, but the scene quickly took a shape the boy was all to familiar with. The man was leaning over him, kissing his lips, kissing his skin, making him squirm. Cold hands trailed along his sides, painstakingly slow across his hips, tracing invisible patterns and rubbing in cursed places. Skilled hands tortured him, and his hips moved on their own accord.

Despite his protest, weak though it was, he couldn't help but register how _good_ it felt. Those hands, that mouth, and the unsteady, erratic rhythm of those hips. He was moaning, hardly concentrating for how he was enjoying this. His arms wound around Usami's form, clutching and clawing at the moist skin. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see...he wanted to see Usami, to make sure he was really there.

Hazily, his half lidded eyes stared at the panting, sweaty mess that was Usami. His eyes were darkened and intense, and Misaki shivered through another moan. Usami smirked down at him, his expression sultry even as it showed strain. Misaki closed his eyes, thinking that the sight was too much, because it made the knot of balling pleasure in his stomach constrict sharply. He was undone, though, when he heard Usami breathe a husky 'Misaki.' Somehow, at just hearing his velvety voice, the boy's muscles seized, and he half screamed as the intense waves of pleasure passed through his body in violent rivets.

" Nnnnnnh," Misaki woke to the sound of his own voice, loud and wanton in his ears. He felt sweaty and his body was stretched taut, arching hard against the rabbit, as his hands clutched tightly to the purple fur.

He finally went limp, and blinked, his head pounding as he tried to gather his bearings. He was having trouble processing the dark room, he was finding it difficult to think for the blood roaring through his veins, and his loud breath filling the silence.

Oh, God, he felt good...he felt....

It was only then that he revised how he's woken up; damp with sweat, every pore perforated with some scorching heat, his body withering, his voice moaning, his breath gone... Oh god, and yes, now he felt it, he was sticky and wet.

Faster than he was inclined to move, especially with all the alcohol in his system, he jostled upright, clamping a hand tightly to his mouth as he breathed nosily through it. In absolute horror, he thrashed at the rabbit with his free hand, not wanting to believe what he'd done to the thing as he dreamed.

Bits of said dream came back to him, and his entire face turned scarlet. Oh God, oh God, oh God. He chanced a glance down at himself, lifting the sheets. He'd _really_ made a mess of himself, damn it.

Glancing around the room nervously, as if to make sure no one had heard or seen his display, he scurried out of the bed, stepping on something hard as he padded to the bathroom. He had to use the wall to support him, because he was too unbelievably dizzy.

He cleaned himself up quickly, throwing on another pair of boxers before getting a glass of water.

Okay, he reasoned, it wasn't that bad. He sunk against the wall in the hallway, resting his aching head against the hard surface. This kind of thing was completely normal, it wasn't like it was his first time waking up in that state...well, maybe not that state _exactly_, the other times seemed so much more mild compared...and he couldn't remember the last time this had happened...it was before he'd come to live with Usami, he knew that.

Oh no. It couldn't be, could it? This couldn't be because he wanted Usami to touch him...Or because Usami wasn't around to ambush him for sex, could it? Oh damn. No, that was the alcohol talking. Definitely the alcohol.

There was no way his body missed it, no _way_. There was no way _he_ missed it! He didn't miss anything about that bastard, period!

Misaki groaned, letting his head fall into his hands as he rubbed his face tiredly. He wasn't going to think about this, because he was going to go to bed.

Even though Misaki was angry with himself, more poignantly at Usami, he still crawled back into the man's bed, finding comfort in an instant. He left the rabbit laying on the floor, scared to have something large, soft and cushiony that smelled like Usami close to him while he slept.

**o O o**

For the remainder of the two weeks he was on his own, Misaki ended up sleeping in Usami's bed every night. He had no repeat of his embarrassing 'moment of weakness,' as he liked to call it. He apologized to the purple rabbit, and after giving it a nice wash, they were together once again.

He brought the rabbit with him around the loft everywhere, forming an odd connection to the thing. Misaki also took to cleaning everything, to the point where there was just nothing left for him to do. On a whim, he decided to buy some bubble bath, and he soaked in the tub for hours, hoping that the idiot would grieve over the gigantic water bill Misaki was racking up.

The boy started cooking Usami's favorite meals, learning to make smaller portions, smiling pleasantly thinking 'that idiot probably misses my cooking.' But the damn moron wasn't around to eat his cooking, so it was just too bad for him.

His mood drastically improved, and with the purple rabbit, he found some sense of peace in the empty loft. He channeled his dismay into indifference, and he was ready to deny Usami all his normal luxuries when he got back. No more touching him whenever he felt like it, no more nicely cooked meals, and above all, no more sex. No more maid service, no more nothing. And Misaki would hold out until _he_ was satisfied with the punishment.

**o O o**

The day Usami did come back, he was exhausted from two grueling weeks discussing contracts, boring business affairs concerning his novels, and dreaded promotional ideas; book signings and appearances. In any case, he was glad it was over.

He opened the door to his home, expecting to find Misaki standing there, looking doe eyed and expectant.

Instead, the boy was sleeping deeply on the red couch, curled up with the giant rabbit. He looked peaceful and content, and his arms were especially tight around the plush.

Despite himself, Usami felt a twinge of annoyance and jealously. That damn rabbit had taken his place. He dropped his luggage unceremoniously on the floor, marching over to roughly shake the boy awake.

" Mm, mm?" Misaki grumbled, slowly waking up, and Usami was happy to hear his voice again.

" I would have expected you to be waiting for me at the door, not sleeping." The man tried on an intimidating mask, rising to his full stature.

Misaki frowned. Truth was, the other night some wild excitement had overcome him, because he knew Usami would be coming back _soon_. He, of course, denied the feeling, but he was still unable to sleep. He opted to stay up all night, counting down the hours until the idiot would be home. He supposed he fell asleep somewhere along the way...and now this idiot was being, well, an idiot.

" Yeah, well, welcome back," he said tiredly, hoping to keep his voice flat. He was having a hard time with that, because he had the sudden urge to hug the man around the waist and refuse to let go.

Instead, Misaki affected a blank look, carefully schooling his features.

Usami looked at him, analyzing. " Thank you," he drawled. He glanced at his watch, and then stretched out his arms as he yawned.

" I think I'm going to call it an early night, I'll see you in the morning." And with nothing more than a fleeting glance, the man walked away, leaving Misaki absolutely stupefied.

What ever happened to his unsightly mushy talk? Where were the 'I missed you's and 'I love you's? Where were the groping, prodding hands, crushing embraces, and forceful advances?

Misaki pouted like a petulant child, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring after Usami, who had since disappeared into his room. He hadn't even had an instant to exact his punishment on the idiot!

He couldn't very well deny Usami anything if he didn't want it in the first place! Misaki's face fell suddenly, jolting as a thought occurred to him. Well...didn't that idiot want him? Panicking slightly, Misaki tried to come up with some reason, some explanation that would ease him before he got carried away, but the damage was done.

It wasn't like it was entirely improbable for Usami, who was a young, successful, handsome bachelor to most, to attract female attention...and from there...Misaki's eyes narrowed.

That was probably it. The bastard had met some broad with perky boobs and had an affair and now he didn't want Misaki anymore. He couldn't come up with anything else to explain Usami's behavior, it wasn't normal, not that the man was normal, but this was...unheard of! That stupid, moronic _idiot_ should be fawning over him, plundering on with sexual innuendos, at the very _least_.

Misaki put all the blame on Usami, latching onto the affair idea, never once thinking that all he wanted was some attention after two weeks of none. It never occurred to him that the man was simply tired either, too tired even, for him.

So, the boy thought, what was next? Usami would probably kick him out, saying that his feelings had just 'faded' and he would invite perky boobs here. Into his bed and into his home. Taking Misaki's place.

A sound that closely resembled a snarl issued from Misaki throat, and at the noise he quickly tried to regain composure. He had to calm down. No use getting angry, he should be happy for perky boobs and Usami, yes, that was the right thing to do...the right thing.

He sat down on the couch, stiff and anxious. Usami was sleeping anyway, too busy sleeping to say more than five words, too _damn _busy.

Misaki wondered if perky boobs had blonde hair...

Agitated, he got up and started pacing. Be happy, be calm, he repeated, over and over. On the tenth time he repeated those words, he found himself angrily stomping up the stairs, his fists clenched and his eyes bright with fury.

He slammed open Usami's door, glaring daggers at the lump under the sheets.

"Usagi-san! Wake up you idiot! If you're going to go gallivanting about with some big breasted woman, I have a right to know! I let you alone for two weeks, and this is how you behave?" Misaki was seething, and yet a part of him still restrained words that would leave him totally exposed.

A grumble came from the bed, and Usami groggily lifted his head.

" What are you talking about?"

Misaki's nostrils flared. He was denying it?

" You...you...you met some stupid woman and now, now you--" Misaki's throat was feeling strangely tight, and it was almost as though he couldn't get the right words out.

" Woman? Misaki, what are you talking about?"

That sentence translated vaguely to 'yeah, I met a woman, she was very pretty, and she was great...' so Misaki did the only thing he could do: he got angrier.

In his rage, he couldn't stop the tumbling words from spewing from his mouth, almost like he was spitting fire and lava. But his words were tinged slightly with a raw emotion, and belied Misaki with a tremor.

" You...can't, y-you belong to me, you fucking idiot!"

Throughout the angry sputtering of the younger, Usami was watching him with a smirk, trying to keep it hidden for the most part. With the uttering of that last sentence though, he felt it was time to intervene.

The boy looked slightly defeated, by his own words or the man's silence, or both. He dropped his aggressive position, visibly slumping. He looked off to the side, and before things could get much worse, Usami spoke.

" Misaki, come here."

The boy shook his head fervently, keeping it turned away from the man.

" Oh, for the love of..."

Usami rolled out of bed, closing the distance between him and the boy. He laid his hands on Misaki's shoulders.

" Look at me," was his order.

Misaki, being stubborn and brazen even in his pathetic situation, refused to move at all, though he made no recoil at the man's proximity.

A sigh, and then a chortle, sounding exasperated and dry. Misaki peered at Usami, wondering what he found so funny...and in that one motion, his face was captured between the man's hands.

Giving him no chance of escape, Misaki was forced to look at Usami, and he tried to keep his face crinkled in annoyance.

" Three things," Usami said, leaning close to the boy.

" Firstly, there was no woman, Misaki, I've no idea how you came up with that. Secondly, I would never do something like that. I have you, after all, you should know that, or shall I have to remind you?" Usami took pleasure in feeling the accumulating heat underneath his hands.

Misaki's eyes were locked onto crystalline mauve orbs, deep and tantalizing. It was amazing, that such an outburst was now mere moments in the past, jumbled with many other, and just like that, all was righted, and the boy was assured. It was almost funny, because he knew Usami would never betray him, and he knew his doubt was an exaggerated fit of annoyance...because...maybe he really had m--

" And thirdly, I missed you, too."

Oh, and there were the words he wanted to hear...wait, _too?_ As in, Misaki as well?

" Who said anything about me missing _you?_" Misaki managed a sneer, hidden almost fully in his small mumbling voice. Usami smiled, moving his hands to the boy's back, pulling him into a hug.

" Well, how else do you explain that desperate cry for attention? I left you downstairs, and you stormed up here with some half baked idea, just for the sake of coming..." Usami spun them around, and slowly started hedging towards the bed, pushing the boy back gently.

" That's not true..." Misaki denied, his voice seeming tiny compared to it's former loudness.

" You thought I was sleeping with someone else because I didn't pay you any attention," Usami stated. The back of Misaki's legs bumped into the bed.

" Just face it, you missed me."

" No, most definitely not," he grumbled.

" Oh, really?"

Usami reached out his hand, and shoved Misaki lightly, making his feet fall out from under him, and land on the bed with a soft 'thud.' He squeezed his eyes shut as Usami crawled over him and straddled his hips. He could feel the older man lean down, and he felt hot breath on his face...and he wished the idiot would hurry up. God he wanted...he just...he wanted...

He opened his eyes to find Usami smirking down at him, backing away just slightly. He frowned, aiming a glare to paralyze.

" What?" Usami asked innocently.

Flustered, Misaki opened his mouth to talk, and then shut it again. He wanted to yell 'just do it!' but that would show his impatience, and that would give the idiot proof, or something.

Misaki noticed idle hands, and the mouth that wasn't pressed against his, and the body that was still too far away for his liking and he...well, he got frustrated.

" Usagi-san," he whined, deep in his throat. A flush spread across his nose, but, he was on a mission. He needed to feel and he wanted to touch. Ugh, why wouldn't that idiot just do what he always did?

The smirk on Usami's face softened minutely, " I know, you're anticipant, aren't you? And who says he didn't miss me?"

" I didn't, I told you--" Misaki was cut off, but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was quite glad.

Finally, finally, Usami was kissing him. Misaki's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer, almost lifting his torso off the bed in his enthusiasm. His cloudy, needy mind didn't even try and mask his bare actions, he grabbed and clutched and moved with abandon, wanting, just wanting everything.

Usami, now done with charades and teasing, gave his full attention to the boy, much to his approval. He kissed Misaki as though he needed the constant contact to stay alive. His mouth left wet trails on his neck and collarbone, but they were both rushed and frenzied, and simply one kind of contact was not enough.

Clothing was torn off in haste, and Misaki shivered at the cool air on his skin, and he voiced his pleasure at the fine job Usami was doing at warming him up.

Every touch upon his skin seemed to leave it tingling and fiery, and even with the mushy talk Usami was pouring on now, Misaki didn't counter it with as much violence as usual. To the contrary, he fully surrendered to the effect it had on him.

When he felt urgent hips pressing against his, he couldn't stop his vocal cords from sounding. He couldn't stop the reciprocating twisting of his own body. And he certainly couldn't stop his hands, which were effectively feeling every bump along Usami's back, and every curve and dip.

It wasn't long before all he could do was hang on, fingers sliding on slick skin, nails scraping when he felt his entrance being probed. There was small discomfort, quickly washed away in torrents of pure _feeling_.

Usami, for his part, could hardly think straight for the need bubbling in his veins. Misaki's hands held him and he didn't know it could feel so wonderful just to have the boy clinging so tightly. Usami nipped and kissed Misaki whenever the sight of bare lips or unmarked skin distracted him. And Misaki leaned into every touch, moved with every motion, and sang for him.

The small and frantic sounds that retched themselves from the boy's throat spurred Usami on, and it wasn't long before that familiar sensation was building in Misaki's spine. His over heated body was sliding against Usami's, and they were both caught in some intense niche of pleasure, in which there was nothing but each other.

Misaki was sure the loud banging of his heart could be heard over their combined breathing and his moans. Soon, his feet were flexing in spasm, his legs latching onto the man in an almost painful intensity. He screamed, louder than he remembered in his far away dream, as bright spots exploded behind his eyes and he bucked his entire body up, arching off the bed, his hands holding onto the man fiercely. He heard Usami groan as he followed in his own shaking completion, falling in a heap on top of him immediately after, breathing hard. Misaki tangled his fingers fondly in the man's hair, feeling satiated as though he'd been walking around forever, squirming with need.

His breath was coming in pants and his body still shook with tiny shivers. The after affect had left him insanely sensitive so that the slightest brush against his skin had him near mewling, and God...finally, finally. His free arm slung lazily around over Usami's form. If his body had missed the sensation and touch, the he had certainly missed the nearness of the man. He wanted this, he wanted this always.

Eventually, Usami shifted so that his body weight wasn't pressing entirely on Misaki, but he still lay very close. A contented silence passed for a while, until the man broke it.

" You know, I actually had a fourth point to make," he started.

Misaki scoffed, but said nothing.

" Earlier, though you've already told me, know that I do belong to you, and you alone."

The boy flushed, his heart beating fast again just as he'd managed to calm it down. He quickly tried to process an answer for that, but when he remembered that he had barked, not too long ago, the exact thing at Usami, he knew he couldn't down play it.

Moving his limbs quick, he hugged Usami around the shoulders, squeezing tight.

" Good," he muttered, his voice affirming and trying to be unaffected at the same time.

Usami chuckled, and pulled the boy fully into his chest. Too exhausted to protest, and not much wanting to anyway, he allowed it, and arranged his limbs to lay comfortably with Usami's, their bodies struggling to get as close as possible.

" Usagi-san," Misaki breathed, allowing some mushiness of his own because it had just been so long. He loved saying his name, the feel of him, he loved the scent of him, he loved being close and warm and...he just loved him, freaking retard though he was.

" Usagi-san," he said again, tucking his head underneath the man's chin. " Goodnight," and he hoped his voice didn't sound too happy.

" Goodnight, Misaki," Usami whispered, smiling broadly and tightening his arms around the boy.

Misaki drifted off to sleep easily, feeling that everything was back to normal again, and Usami was back where he belonged. And it made him happy, happy enough to slip into the realm of dreams with a small smile tugging at his lips.

In his sleep, the boy never moved away from his source of heat. He used the man as his own personal body pillow, drooling a little on his bare chest, and moaning sleepily ever now and again.

The purple rabbit sat abandoned, on the couch downstairs, completed forgotten.

* * *

So. I figured, Usami would obviously have a giant rabbit somewhere. It would be purple too, and there lies the inspiration for this shoddy oneshot. I think I followed the 'junjou-formula' down to the sappy sex scene at the end, didn't I? Well, I had fun, I really did. Though I ain't entirely satisfied, so don't kill me if this came out just plain _stupid._

These two aren't my favorite couple of the manga for nothing. I adore them. I'd also like to mention that this one is actually dedicated to my dear elf, Legolas (I'm Gimli, of cou~rse). I *enticed* him with thoughts of 'bunny-thrusting' but I never did really get there. Oh well, you can imagine, right? In any case, there was definitely some bunny action there, so don't forget to leave me a word if ya enjoyed. They feed my unhealthy obsession, and sickness. So that's more incentive for you to do it!

(Remember folks, this is all in the spirit of converting a plot-loving manly-male to our standards, siiiing with me! - come to the _yaoi_ siiiiide la la LA!- )

Much love, Kyla


End file.
